Nature's Pride
by lissey360
Summary: Willow was abused as a young child and was given to men who experimented on her. Can Young Justice earn her trust and protect her? ( i know i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

That's the only thing I can feel, the only thing I've been feeling.

No one knows my story, nevertheless who I am, why would they? If they knew what I could do they would probably runaway or call the government, but they can't, because someone already has me.

You're probably wondering what I can do, let me start from the beginning.

_When I was just barely three I could talk and understand Animals, at first my parents didn't believe me, but when I got a bunch of cats to save me from my abusive father it became as clear as day that I wasn't making it up._

_Soon after I turned four my parents broke up and I moved with my mom to a small cabin in the woods, when I was exploring the woods I found a very high cliff that looked upon the forest, when I got to close to the edge, I tripped on a rock and fell off the edge of the cliff, I was scared out of my mind, hoping that something could save me in the forest, but I knew that no animal could save me in the forest…I knew that no __**animal**__ could save me in the forest.. As soon as I thought that I called on the lush ivy that I was soon approaching and made it grow upward and catch me midway and then lower me to the ground, I quickly rushed home to tell my mom. When I told my mom she said she was happy for me, but when I looked into her eyes I saw that she was scared…. Of me…._

_It was the day after my sixth birthday; I was sitting on the floor of me and my mom's cabin, drawing on some paper with my new marker, when my mom comes running in through the front door screaming at me saying that she 'couldn't take it anymore' and that I was 'driving her crazy 'and apologizing, I looked at her scared but also curious to why she was apologizing when a bunch of men in body armor came storming into the house and grabbed me and snapped a collar on me, I didn't understand what was going on and I screamed. Everything went black._

That's about it, a realized that the collar took away my abilities, unless they wanted me to do something with said abilities, and they could shock me if I did something they didn't like. They handed me over to some more men but some of them had white lab coats on, they would experiment on me, some more painful than others, to see what gave me control over plants and what they thought, animals, and I lived like that for the rest of my life. I'm now fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a van.

They were shipping me again, they had left the collar on my neck on, I couldn't care less, I lost the hope of escape years ago, and all I could do was wonder where I was going to this time.

That's when it happened. My escape.

The van I was in want over a bump too fast and flipped over crashing into a tree, successfully killing the driver and the man in the passenger seat. The man next to me was knocked out, now was my chance. I had a big gash on my arm from shards of glass and a cut on my forehead from a tree branch, but I didn't care, all I could think about was getting away and going outside, Reinforcements could show up any minute, I quickly crawled over to the unconscious man and sifted through his pockets looking for the remote that controlled my collar, I found it in his front right pocket, I quickly grabbed the remote and crawled over to the door in the back of the van and kicked it open, when it opened I ran out as fast as I have ever run in my life, I looked around and saw a sign that said 'welcome to Happy Harbor bay'. Happy Harbor, huh, what a weird name, I didn't spend much time after that thinking about the name and ran into the town.

While I was running a spotted a hill on the other side of town and decided I could hide there so I could take my collar off, when I got to the hill I noted that there was a pier, I quickly looked around and saw that no one was around when I took out the remote from my pocket, when I looked at it a realized I had the wrong remote(I had no idea what this remote went to) that meant that they could be tracking me at this very moment, and as soon as they get in range they could electrocute me, that's when I heard a dog growl from behind me, I quickly turned around and realized that it was wolf, a big white wolf, because of its stance and how big it was, 'Yes!' I thought because of my great relationship with animals, I quickly looked at its paws and told it, in English, that I needed somewhere safe to go and that the collar on my neck was going to hurt me hoping that he would understand me. The wolf looked at me for a second before kneeling on the ground gesturing for me to get on its back. I slowly climbed onto his back and grabbed his fur when he went charging for the top of the hill, when he got there he seemed to walk though an invisible barrier and suddenly we were inside the mountain, that's when a electronic voice said "recognized wolf: b-32 and unknown" that's when I heard a bunch of gasps and I quickly looked up.

There were people. A man and five teens.

I quickly jumped off the wolf and backed away, when I thumped into a wall, I quickly noted they were all wearing some kind of costumes, but I could care less, one of the teens with green skin took a step towards me causing me too grab my collar expecting a zap, there was none, suddenly a boy who looked very strong stormed up at me, making me fall on the ground out of fear, I didn't know what to do I was surely going to get hit from the way he looked, I started to get really tired , all of that running must of cached up, I quickly looked up to the wolf and said "don't let them hurt me" and that was it, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in a room with white walls and was wearing restraints and I was reminded of the times the men in white lab coats would do painful experiments on me and I quickly started pulling on the restraints as hard as I could, I was not going to be hurt again right after I left the places I was forced to live in.

"I see your awake" I stopped what I was doing when I heard a deep grating voice and looked to the left of the room where it was a bit darker and noticed a man wearing a weird black costume that made him look scary and intimidating was standing there, the man started walking towards me and I flinched out of reflex, which made the man narrow his eyes at me, "I have some questions to ask" he told me, I quickly nodded my head so that I didn't upset him.

"What is your name?"

"Willow"

"Why is there a collar on your neck?" he asked me, I didn't really want to answer this question, but did so anywise "so that if I do something bad I can be punished" I said, I didn't want to tell him about my powers seeing as how they always get me into trouble, but then he glared at me, but not any kind of glare, this glare meant no funny business and death if I lied to him, it officially creped me out, "is that all?" he asked, I looked down at the floor, seeing how he couldn't hurt me if he didn't know what my powers were I responded "It keeps me from doing things" I stated simply. The man was analyzing me when I remembered that my collar was still on… that meant _they_ could be tracking me…..I can't let them find me! I quickly yelled at the man "Please turn my collar off or take it off! I don't care how, just do it please! At least turn the tracker off so they can't find me!" the man looked at me for a second before responding "I already took the tracker out, I just left the collar on" he stated, I quickly relaxed at his statement but tensed up at his next question "who are _'they'_?" this question put me on edge because **_I_** didn't even know, I spent years asking myself they exact same question, so I responded with "…I don't know.." this made the man glare at me again, suspicious of the pause I took to answer the question, he finally asked me another question "why do they want you?" I also spent a long time thinking about this question when I finally came up with "Because I'm special" he looked at me for a second before asking "how so?" at this question I said a simply "I can do things others cant" he then asked me without any hesitation "are these things what the collar keeps you from doing?" I thought about this question, if I told him yes, then he might not take the collar off, if I tell him no he might consider me a threat… "Yes" I stated quickly.

"What can you do?"

"I can't tell you" I whispered

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you to not hurt me"

"What if I took your collar off?"

"Then I'd think about it"

Then man stared at me for a second then got out off his chair quickly, causing me to flinch, he then walked over to me and filled up a cup of water and placed on a table nearby that I didn't noticed, he looked at me for a second, "Don't move around too much, you don't want to get new stitches in your arm…or your head" he told me, I was surprised that I had stitches, I was more focused on the man in front of me, I was also surprised that he bothered to be kind to me and gave me stitches when he didn't know who I was… The man slowly walked back to the door when he stopped and asked me "also, how did you get the wolf to do what you say?" I blinked at him a few times before saying "I simply asked him" the man looked at me a few seconds before finally turning around and leaving.

After the man left I simply sat there…


	4. Chapter 4

…oh my gosh, I am so bored right now, I sat there for a few seconds before I heard some barking in the distance, I smiled to myself knowing that it was the same big white wolf that took me too this place, I decided that I was lonely and that I felt vulnerable with the collar on and my wrists restrained so I let out a loud, shrill, whistle, soon the barking got closer and I also heard yelling, that's when the door slammed open, making me flinch and shrink back into the bed, when the wolf came bounding in and I was able to pet him "hey buddy, what's your name anyways?" I asked him "it's **_Wulf_**" someone said, causing me too jump and shrank back into the bed, that's when I noticed the five teens from earlier were standing in the doorway, Wulf growled at them, causing a few to glare at me and Wulf, I quickly laugh nervously

"Hey Wulf, they're fine" I said, Wulf abruptly stopped growling, gave me a weird look and then bounded out of the door… I soon became nervous knowing that one of them could hurt me and I wouldn't be able to protect myself, the green skinned girl gave me a look…wait a second…**_GREEN SKIN? _** I quickly realized that these teens didn't look as normal as I originally thought, one of them had green skin, another had gills, one of them was carrying a bow and some arrows, one looked very strong, another was vibrating rather quickly in place seeming to sense the tension in the air…and the other one kind of reminded me of that man that was interrogating me. "what are you doing here?" speak of the devil, here he is now. "Wulf charged into here" The really strong looking boy stated simply, the man looked at them all for a seconded, "I need to talk with you in the hall" the teens quickly left the doorway, followed by the man.


	5. Chapter 5

When the man came back in with the teens, half the teens looked angry while the other half looked fine, the man walked up to me and reached for my collar, causing me too flinch and look around afraid of what he was doing, "I'm taking your collar off.." the man seemed to have sensed my fear and decided to tell me what he was doing "..But that does not mean you're allowed to leave, and if I hear that you have attacked anyone there will be consequences" he added on as an afterthought.

I can't believe it. My collar is off. I have never had my collar off. I was feeling my neck right now, barely believing that it was off me. I quickly look up into the man's face "thank you…" I look at him quizzically "Batman" he says, "Thank you, Batman" I sheepishly look over to the five teens "if you don't mind me asking, but what can I call you guys?" the teen with the gills and tattoos steps in front of everyone else, "I'm Aqualad. That is M'gann, or Megan, that's Kid flash, Superboy, Robin and Artimis" he pointed to each individually when he said there name, "nice to meet you guys, I'm Willow" Megan beamed at me "nice too meet you too Willow!"

Megan was giving me the grand tour of the place (it was a giant cave), while thankfully staying at a distance; everyone could sense my fear with being close to people. While we were walking to what seemed to be the kitchen I felt a terrible pain in my lungs and dropped to the floor, the teens all looked at me in fear, Megan came running up and started asking me what was wrong "I need to go outside" I stated in a whisper, you see with my powers connected to nature I have to go outside at least once a day or I could die; the scientists would always test on me outside so it was usually fine. It looked like they were arguing about if they should take me outside or not when I fainted, the next thing I know I'm outside and everyone is standing around me with worried express. "Explain" Robin ordered, I abruptly started explaining my lungs and how I could die without going outside at least once a day, without explaining my powers, they all looked at me weird before helping me too my feet, I started to examine my surroundings; I was just outside of the mountain looking down at the pier, we started walking back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to say that I'm moving away to Guatemala for a year and will not be writing the rest of this story. I ask that someone takes my story and writes the rest of, they can change anything they want, i just ask that they keep the name - lissey360


End file.
